<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all in a day's work by lieanni (alphabetsleuth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891823">all in a day's work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetsleuth/pseuds/lieanni'>lieanni (alphabetsleuth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Feeding, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Shower Sex, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetsleuth/pseuds/lieanni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, you remember that text you sent me while I was on the trip? You said something along the lines of, ‘When you get back, I’ll let you fuck me for an entire day.’”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all in a day's work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Friends old and new,</p><p>If you recognize this work, that's because I published it in August under my then account lieanni. I took a break from writing and, due to personal reasons, made the decision to delete all of my works. After talking with some mutuals, I've made the decision to repost a select few of them. I realized that a lot of the joy from writing for me was being able to share it with other people, and I didn't mean to take the (at risk of sounding presumptive) experiences that formed around my works away. So - though I'll be taking an indefinite break from writing for ateez - whether you're new to this work or have already read it, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without a word, San enters the bathroom and shuffles over to Wooyoung. He wraps both of his arms firmly around the younger’s mid-section and nuzzles into his neck, letting out a contented sigh. </p><p>“Good morning to you, too,” Wooyoung muses, the greeting gargled by a mouthful of toothpaste foam. The rumble is pleasant, and San lets his eyes close as he breathes in the scent of linen, mint, and aftershave. He gives a soft hum in response, pulling Wooyoung closer; the movements of Wooyoung’s arm as the younger brushes his teeth rocks him gently, and San really thinks that he could fall asleep again like this.</p><p>The sound of the faucet running wakes San up a bit, and he lets out a muted yawn as Wooyoung bends over to wash away the taste of fluoride. As soon as he straightens up again, San lolls his head onto the younger’s shoulder, eyelids drooping.</p><p>“How was the conference?”</p><p>San had been away on a business trip for the past two weeks. As always, it had been excruciatingly uneventful - San sat in bland, stale-smelling meeting rooms two hours at a time, fourteen hours a day, the only thing pulling him through the knowledge that Wooyoung would send him material to jack off to once he got back to his hotel room. Even now, the recount excites him; still, no picture or video can compare to the real thing. Wooyoung’s flossing now, lips jutted out awkwardly against the thin line pulling between his teeth, but San still thinks that he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.</p><p>The piece of floss stops moving as Wooyoung pauses to look skeptically at San through the mirror before them. San raises his eyebrows and tilts his head, bumping it lightly against Wooyoung’s.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like you don’t know why I stopped.”</p><p>San blinks at Wooyoung, and the other presses his lips into a thin line.</p><p>“Why’d you get hard all of a sudden?” Wooyoung demands, briefly pushing his thigh back against San’s growing erection. San groans, and Wooyoung rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I can’t help it, I missed you,” San murmurs, breath warm against Wooyoung’s ear. “Don’t get me wrong, the videos were nice, but you’re absolutely irresistible in person.”</p><p>San yelps when Wooyoung elbows him.</p><p>“God, that was so fucking cheesy.” Wooyoung shakes his head, but the smile that pulls at his lips belies his fancy. San pouts, feigning hurt, and his arms loosen around Wooyoung’s abdomen.</p><p>“I missed you, too,” Wooyoung laughs, leaning back into San and placing a hand underneath his chin. Wooyoung tilts it to deliver a peck to San’s jaw before bringing his head to rest against the older’s shoulder. For a few moments, the two of them just stand there like that, Wooyoung wrapped tightly in San’s embrace.</p><p>Wooyoung can still feel San’s hard-on jutting against his thigh, though, and the older knows it just as well as he does. “Well?” San prompts, bucking forward a bit. Wooyoung purses his lips, deciding what to do next. As much as he wants San, his stomach is already growling with hunger; it’s an extended weekend, so a quick breakfast won’t set them back much from doing what the other is hinting at. </p><p>“Hey, you remember that text you sent me while I was on the trip?”</p><p>“I sent you hundreds of texts, so you’re going to have to jog my memory a bit,” Wooyoung responds, a bit suspicious of the grin that has spread across the older’s face.</p><p>“You said something along the lines of, ‘When you get back, I’ll let you fuck me for an entire day.’”</p><p>Sadly, that does sound like something Wooyoung would say. Not regularly, of course, but two weeks without San is a long, sexually frustrating time that makes Wooyoung much bolder than usual.</p><p>Wooyoung chews pensively on his lower lip, and San cocks his head, eyes sparkling. Through the mirror, he trains his gaze on Wooyoung, smile dimpled as he waits for a decision.</p><p>“Fine,” Wooyoung sighs, and San’s eyes crinkle in delight. “But we’re having breakfast first.”</p><p>“Sure, but it’s not like those two things are mutually exclusive.”</p><p>San gives him a wink and a pat on the ass, and Wooyoung stares at him incredulously as the older leaves the bathroom to slip back into their bedroom. Wooyoung’s not exactly sure what he’s just signed up for, but he knows that San won’t disappoint, and he’s more than a bit excited at the prospects as he wipes his hands off on a towel and makes his way over to the living room.</p><p>---</p><p>Footsteps sound in the kitchen, coming to a halt behind Wooyoung, accompanied by a scent of spearmint that cuts through the spices wafting in the air. As he did earlier in the morning, San burrows his face between Wooyoung’s neck and shoulder and draws the other into his arms. </p><p>“I love this shirt,” San mumbles, thumbing lightly at the fabric of Wooyoung’s long-sleeve. It was a gift from San a few years back, an oversized, black Stussy number that hits just below Wooyoung’s upper thigh. Wooyoung hums in response, attention absorbed by the kimchi fried rice in the pan before him. He jolts when San slides his hands up the front of his shirt, bringing his palms flat against the younger’s abdomen.</p><p>“If you try anything weird while I’m cooking, the apartment is going to burn down, and I’m never having sex with you ever again.”</p><p>San lets out a defeated sigh and relents, but keeps his hands positioned underneath the garment. For a few moments, he stands perfectly still, but as Wooyoung moves to grab some salt from the counter, he feels San subtly pushing up against his ass. It’s not too distracting, though, so Wooyoung allows it; after a while, San’s rutting gets a tad fervent, but he slows down before Wooyoung can reprimand him. By the time Wooyoung plates their breakfast - brunch, really, considering the hour - San’s breathing is hot and labored in Wooyoung’s ear, now tinged pink at the tip, mirroring the flush that has made its way across the younger’s face.  </p><p>With a sigh, Wooyoung turns around to hand San one of the plates. San blinks at him, eyes glimmering, before retracting his hands from underneath Wooyoung’s shirt and accepting it. Wooyoung is a bit apprehensive about the bright grin on San’s face, but the older doesn’t try anything as they make their way over to the dining table.</p><p>In fact, he’s oddly silent as Wooyoung takes the first few bites of his breakfast; usually, San would be chattering away enthusiastically about something or other, making Wooyoung laugh so hard that it takes him three times as long to finish the meal. To fill the space, Wooyoung absently considers the ingredient information of a condiment bottle on the table - one tablespoon is a serving? Who the fuck only uses one tablespoon of ketchup at a time? As Wooyoung goes to take another bite of kimchi fried rice, he glances over at San, and his mouth falls open in surprise.</p><p>“How the fuck are you already done?” Wooyoung exclaims, gaping at the spotless plate in front of the older. San shrugs, and Wooyoung looks down at his own plate, through which he hasn’t even made half progress.</p><p>“Your cooking is just so delicious,” San answers, propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands. He tilts his head cutely, and Wooyoung narrows his eyes. Wooyoung’s hunger convinces him to give San the benefit of the doubt, and he continues shoveling rice into his mouth, figuring he can deal with San’s mischief later.</p><p>“Hey, do you want to cock warm me?”</p><p>Wooyoung’s thankful that San had the good conscience to defer the question to after Wooyoung swallowed his previous bite. The shock on Wooyoung’s face is promptly replaced by skepticism, and he regards the older warily, lips pursed.</p><p>“You’re going to have to prep me, and by the time you’re finished, the food will be cold.”</p><p>“You could eat while I do it. Best of both worlds, no?”</p><p>The two come to an odd standstill. San’s eyes brim with enthusiasm, none of which is mirrored in Wooyoung’s gaze. He’s loath to admit it, but a curious excitement springs in Wooyoung’s stomach, and he waits an obligatory few seconds before giving in, hoping that his sigh of exasperation is believable.</p><p>“Fine,” he grumbles, and San gives him a pleased grin before standing up. “But what about..?”</p><p>Wooyoung trails off as San pulls the tube out of his pocket. “Wow, had it all planned out, huh?”</p><p>San gives Wooyoung a coy wink before gesturing for him to stand. Once Wooyoung’s up, San pulls the chair out and places it next to them, himself taking the space behind Wooyoung. The cold air on Wooyoung’s ass after San pulls his sweatpants and briefs down makes him painfully aware of the vulnerability of his position, and he inhales sharply at the chill of San’s lubed finger circling his hole.</p><p>“Weren’t you afraid of your food getting cold?”</p><p>Wooyoung turns to shoot San a glare, and the other stops moving the digit entirely. “Just trying to take your thoughts into account, Woo,” he grins, and Wooyoung turns back with a scowl on his face. He waits, back tense, but San still doesn’t do anything; after a minute, Wooyoung picks up his fork and continues eating, deciding to let be what will be.</p><p>Wooyoung’s another few mouthfuls in when San suddenly pushes his finger into his ass; this time, Wooyoung does choke a bit out of surprise, and he whips his head to stare accusingly at a less-than-sorry San. San places his free hand on the small of Wooyoung’s back and rubs it in circles. “Sorry, baby. You’re expecting it now, though, right?”</p><p>Wooyoung scoffs, but resumes what he was doing. San’s right; now that Wooyoung is bracing for it, eating comes surprisingly naturally even as the older fingers his ass open. The only indication that he’s affected is the subtle quickening of breath as San pulses three digits in, and Wooyoung’s doing alright until San hooks a finger against his prostate.</p><p>He moans against the mouthful of rice, grip loosening on the fork in his hand, causing it to knock with a metallic clang against the plate. The obscenity of the entire scene gets to Wooyoung as San presses upwards with more insistency, and his face flushes in embarrassment; his hands are clenched into fists atop the table, and his thighs tremble slightly at San’s continued persistence. Then, all of a sudden, San pulls out, and Wooyoung’s knees buckle forward at the loss. Swiftly, San loops an arm around Wooyoung’s waist to keep him upright, the other catching on the table to steady them both.</p><p>“Are you okay, Woo?”</p><p>“Do I fucking look okay to you?” Wooyoung hisses, chest heaving with rapid breaths. </p><p>“Now, now,” San tuts, “There’s no need to be mean.” He leans in so that his lips nearly touch the shell of Wooyoung’s ear. “Besides, you know what happens when you start getting sassy with me, don’t you?”</p><p>Wooyoung inhales deeply, willing his frustration down. “Yeah. Sorry.”</p><p>San presses his lips to the side of Wooyoung’s brow. “Ready?”</p><p>At Wooyoung’s nod, San pulls the chair back into place and sits down on it. After pulling his pants and briefs down, he reaches up and grips Wooyoung’s waist firmly, guiding the younger down onto his cock. Wooyoung groans as San slips inside of him, and gravity bottoms him out quickly.</p><p>“Is that good, baby?” San asks, resting a gentle hand on Wooyoung’s thigh.</p><p>“Yeah,” Wooyoung breathes, and San strokes the nape of his neck appreciatively before linking his arms across Wooyoung’s mid-section. Wooyoung squirms a little on the hard length, trying to get comfortable. He feels San’s cock jerk at the movement, and decides that it’s probably for the best if he stops fidgeting around; after a few seconds, Wooyoung gets back to eating, the sheer lack of progress he’s made in the past half hour rather impressive. It’s easy enough to forget that he has something in his ass, San’s length a comforting weight inside of him. Wooyoung’s wound up now, though, the mere knowledge that he’s serving San somehow enough to keep him half-hard, the haziness clouding his mind sublime. San settles for just nuzzling into Wooyoung’s shoulder, though his hands again find their way up Wooyoung’s shirt, drawing absent-minded helixes across his stomach. Wooyoung’s movements stutter when San’s fingers brush lightly against his erection, and his half-whine, half-moan of complaint is met with a meek apology. Wooyoung highly doubts that San “really didn’t mean to do that”, but he lets it pass, and though his movements stutter when San shifts a bit beneath him, he’s able to clear his plate without any other incident.</p><p>As soon as he’s done, Wooyoung nudges San’s head with his shoulder, sensing that the other is getting drowsy.</p><p>“Mmm?” San peers over Wooyoung’s shoulder and sees that he’s finally finished; he pats Wooyoung twice on the hip, signalling for the other to get up. “I’ll wash the dishes.”</p><p>“You’d better,” Wooyoung grumbles, wincing as he feels San’s cock slip out of him. The older’s eyes are bright with amusement as he stands up after Wooyoung, shrugging his pants back on. </p><p>“But first…” San takes Wooyoung by the shoulders and spins him so that the two of them face each other, then looks the younger up and down with a smirk. Heat rises to Wooyoung’s face as San’s eyes rake over his form, ogling him like he’s just a collection of goods on display. It’s embarrassing, to say the least, and he lets out a small whine and fidgets from foot to foot. The action only fuels the delight in San’s expression, as Wooyoung’s cock bobs a bit with the motion, outline obvious under the fabric of his long-sleeve. </p><p>“Have I told you how much I love this shirt?” </p><p>Wooyoung smacks San on the shoulder, and the older laughs before releasing him. San clears the table, but seems to remember something and puts the plates back down. Wooyoung raises his eyebrows. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll do it,” San reassures. “I’ll be right back, wait here.”</p><p>Wooyoung crosses his arms, trying not to think about how obscene he must look right now, pants-less in an oversized shirt that tents against his cock and now tracks with marks of his own pre-cum. San returns a few seconds later, butt plug in hand. He gestures for Wooyoung to spin around, and with a sigh, Wooyoung turns and places his forearms flat against the table. San gives Wooyoung’s ass a gratuitous smack before he inserts the plug; it’s inconspicuous, the rim tightly lining Wooyoung’s own. Considering his job done, San gives Wooyoung’s ass another light slap before picking the plates off the table and strolling into the kitchen. Wooyoung leans his weight onto his forearms and shifts a bit, and all considering, the plug settles nicely. It’s deep enough to grab his attention when he moves, but even with external adjustment, it’s far from rubbing up against his prostate.</p><p>With a huff, Wooyoung bends over to retrieve his lower garments, biting back a moan at the sensation of the plug moving within him. His cock twitches with interest, and Wooyoung takes a deep breath to gather himself before walking over to the couch. He lowers himself down comically slowly; when he makes contact with the couch, he leans back with a groan, the plug again shifting. Wooyoung lies there for a few moments, regaining his bearings, before reaching over to the counter for the remote, taking extra care to move his lower body as little as possible.</p><p>By the time he’s found a program that’s semi-interesting, San has finished busing the table; as he walks past Wooyoung, he lifts an eyebrow at the other’s position, more or less sprawled over the cushions. He says and does nothing more, retreating quietly into his office. </p><p>---</p><p>It’s been two hours since then, and Wooyoung is bored out of his mind. Enough time has passed for him to grow mostly numb to the plug in his ass, and he’s even started voluntarily shifting around to make things interesting. He does another pass through all the channels, but it’s not like anything’s changed; he stops on a fitness program, wrinkles his nose, and clicks the power off button on the remote. Wooyoung returns the remote to its place on the countertop and leans back into the couch, arms crossed as he contemplates what to do next. </p><p>Actually, exercise doesn’t sound like that bad of an idea. Wooyoung fetches the remote and powers the TV on again - he doesn’t need special equipment to do the workout, and he has a mat that he can use for the cool-down segment.</p><p>Wooyoung makes his way to the closet, sifting through drawers to find a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He lifts the Stussy long-sleeve over his head, then bunches it up in his hand. The marks on the shirt have since dried, but with a grimace at the knowledge of what used to be there, Wooyoung tosses it into the laundry hamper. He pulls his sweatpants off and throws them in kind; he has plenty of other sweats, and the freshness of the memory is going to get him hard again.</p><p>Wooyoung shrugs the shirt on and discovers that it’s oddly tight. He doesn’t mind the cling, figuring that it must be San’s; he’s too lazy to pull it off and find another. Just as he’s about to pull the shorts on, the door to the bedroom opens.</p><p>He looks up to make eye contact with San, whose gaze flits over his form. </p><p>“What?” Wooyoung asks, taking note of the glee in San’s eyes.</p><p>“Is that my shirt?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>San lets out a hum of approval, eyes trained intently on Wooyoung’s pecs. Wooyoung crosses his arms defensively over his chest, sulking, and San chuckles before walking over to him.</p><p>“Not going to put any pants on?”</p><p>“Well, I was midway through when you came in and distracted me.”</p><p>“Mmm.” San purses his lips. “Those shorts are nice, but I have something that you might like even better.”</p><p>He turns around and fumbles through one of the top drawers, and Wooyoung places his hands over his crotch in some semblance of shame and wonders just how many times today he’ll have to stand and wait without pants on. </p><p>The older spins back around, and Wooyoung’s eyebrows shoot up when he sees what San’s holding. </p><p>“Isn’t it pretty?” San exclaims, choosing to ignore the deadpan expression on the other’s face.</p><p>Wooyoung doesn’t feel like San even deserves an answer and bends to pull on the shorts he’d gotten out. He presses down a groan as the plug jostles inside of him, not wanting to give the older the satisfaction; San catches his wrist, pulling Wooyoung upright again.</p><p>“Wooyoungie, please?” San pouts, shoving the black, semi-sheer spandex shorts in Wooyoung’s face. </p><p>“Where the fuck did you even get those from?”</p><p>“I saw them in store and thought that they’d look good on you, so I just went ahead and bought them. Do you like them? Aren’t they nice?”</p><p>If Wooyoung is being completely honest with himself, he does think that he’d look absolutely fantastic in them. He purses his lips, pretending to think; San blinks at him expectantly. With his umpteenth sigh of the day, Wooyoung takes the skimpy garment from San.</p><p>“I think it’ll be uncomfortable if you wear them over your briefs, so you should probably, y’know, take those off.”</p><p>Wooyoung raises his eyebrows at the other’s boldness, but does as he suggests and rids himself of the undergarment. Wooyoung pulls the shorts on with a snap, the elastic pull making his ass jiggle. At San’s hopeful expression, Wooyoung relents and turns around, fully aware of how tight the shorts are against the swell of his ass. </p><p>“Fuck, baby, you look so good,” San murmurs, stepping closer and cupping Wooyoung’s ass in his hands. He squeezes once, and Wooyoung takes a sharp intake of breath before reaching back and swatting San’s hands away.</p><p>“You’ve had enough fun for now,” Wooyoung asserts, and a feigned look of hurt appears on San’s face. Wooyoung retrieves the rolled-up mat from the back of the closet and proceeds to the living room, and he’s pleased with the knowledge that San’s eyes are fixated on him the entire way there. </p><p>---</p><p>The entirety of the work-out, San sits wordlessly on the couch behind Wooyoung. It’s a bit unsettling at first, as Wooyoung’s acutely aware of the other’s presence, but as the program proceeds, he’s able to focus on the screen and his own movements. Still, he’s sure that San’s eyes never leave him, and the older lets out an audible exhale when Wooyoung steps into a lunge. He turns to look at San, and the other gives him an easy smile and a thumbs-up; Wooyoung shakes his head and returns his attention to the work-out. </p><p>Wooyoung’s movements shift the plug inside him, but it’s bearable, though he’s half-hard by the time the program proceeds into cool-down. He walks over to fetch the mat and rolls it out onto the floor, stepping atop of it before following the stretches laid out in the program. </p><p>At one point, Wooyoung is down on his arms and knees, arched so his head is thrown slightly back. He’s so caught up in the calm of the deep breathing exercise that he doesn’t notice San get off the couch. In fact, he’s only alerted to it when he feels a set of hands grip his hips; he jolts in surprise at the sensation, eyes widening as he tilts back to catch San’s gaze.</p><p>“What are you—ah!” </p><p>Wooyoung bucks forward as San starts rutting into him, erection dipping into the curve of Wooyoung’s ass. Each push jostles the plug inside of Wooyoung, and the shorts strain against his hardening length; the thrusts in his current position cause Wooyoung’s cock to rub against the spandex, the friction sending delicious waves of arousal coursing through his body. </p><p>At this point, the program is long forgotten. Wooyoung’s arms shake with the effort of holding him up as San humps him, using his ass with little regard for Wooyoung’s own satisfaction. It’s as if Wooyoung’s just a bitch being bred; Wooyoung lets out a high-pitched whine at the thought, shame flushing in his cheeks, and San laughs, the sound dark and breathy. Wooyoung falls to his elbows, subconsciously shoving his hips back to meet San’s movements. The older shifts so that his body is pressed flush atop Wooyoung’s, leaning most of his weight on the hand that presses against the mat and the rest on Wooyoung’s frame. He brings his other hand underneath Wooyoung to tweak at one of his nipples, the pleasure of the sensation doubled by the polyester that separates it from San’s touch.</p><p>Wooyoung moans, lips left parted as he pants with arousal. San accents a particularly rough thrust by closing his hand over Wooyoung’s right pec and squeezing, causing the younger to throw his head back and cry out.</p><p>“Do you think you could cum from just this, Woo? Without being touched, without me even putting my cock inside of you?”</p><p>Wooyoung whines in response, and San chuckles, the rumble of his chest tangible against Wooyoung’s back.</p><p>“Sorry, baby, I couldn’t hear what you said.”</p><p>Wooyoung whimpers, torn between nodding and shaking his head; honestly, he’s not sure, and his head isn’t exactly clear enough right now to make a decision. “I don’t know,” Wooyoung responds, voice breathy, knowing that he’ll get in trouble if he doesn’t answer at all.</p><p>San pulls away, sitting back onto his knees, and Wooyoung whines, collapsing onto the mat. His chest heaves against the styrofoam, and his cock twitches uselessly against it; his legs are splayed out, and his balls are squished against the confines of his shorts and the mat below, outlines clear against the semi-sheer fabric. For a few seconds, he just lies there, exhausted, before turning to look at San, bottom lip jutting and eyes teary.</p><p>“I’m sorry, baby, but you answered incorrectly,” San sighs, putting a gentle hand to the back of Wooyoung’s thigh; Wooyoung flinches at the contact, body trembling with sensitivity. San gestures him closer, and Wooyoung picks himself up onto his forearms and maneuvers so that he’s facing the older, eye-level with the tent in San’s briefs.</p><p>San places a gentle hand underneath Wooyoung’s chin and tilts his head up, and Wooyoung waits breathlessly for his next words. “For a slut like you, of course the answer is yes.” Wooyoung sulks, but he doesn’t dare deny the accusation; he knows that San is right, that he could cum just from having his tits played with as San dry humps him into a yoga mat. </p><p>“I know, I’m sorry,” Wooyoung whispers, looking down. With a flick of his fingers, San lifts Wooyoung’s chin back up, and the older’s eyes are soft beyond a glaze of desire as he takes in Wooyoung’s teary expression.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>It’s not very clear what San wants him to say, but Wooyoung has a good guess for what the other wants to hear. Still, Wooyoung wavers, and San’s hands travel down to his throat, closing tightly around his jugular. He lets go only after Wooyoung attempts to speak, but keeps his fingers loosely circled around Wooyoung's throat; the release leaves Wooyoung sputtering, but he recovers after a few seconds.</p><p>“For a slut like me, the answer is yes,” he murmurs, teeth worrying at his bottom lip.</p><p>“The answer to what? Full sentence, please, baby.”</p><p>The tears of shame that prick at Wooyoung’s eyes overflow, and San coos at him as a droplet falls down onto the mat.</p><p>“A slut like me could cum from you playing with my tits and,” Wooyoung pauses, sniffling, and San thumbs gently at his cheek, his hold prompting. “Playing with my tits and humping me.”</p><p>“That wasn’t so hard, now, was it, baby?” San asks, and Wooyoung nods pitifully, trying desperately to hold back his tears as he leans into San’s touch. San brings his other hand up to card through Wooyoung’s hair, stopping at the nape of his neck to pull the other closer. “So good for me, Youngie.”</p><p>Wooyoung’s entire face lights up at the praise, and a smile breaks on San’s in response. He pads forward and sits himself in San’s lap, his moan at the friction overtaken by quiet sniffling. San pats Wooyoung’s back comfortingly, slightly rocking the younger in his hold. After a few moments, Wooyoung’s breathing calms, no longer caught in muted sobs.</p><p>“Feeling better now?” San asks, and Wooyoung nods into the older’s now tear-stained shoulder. Wooyoung’s still rock hard; honestly, he’d love for San to fuck him while he’s sobbing, but the older is too whipped for Wooyoung to ignore him when he cries. It’s a shame, really, a waste of how much of a slut Wooyoung really is, but it’s a topic that can be addressed some other time.</p><p>“Okay,” San says, voice soft, pulling back and getting up off the mat. Wooyoung looks at him, eyes wide and expectant, and he whines loudly when he realizes San is motioning to go back into his office.</p><p>“Hmm?” San pauses, turning back around to meet Wooyoung’s gaze. Instead of responding, Wooyoung just eyes the bulge in San’s pants, tilts his head back, and sticks his tongue out. </p><p>San’s eyes sparkle with amusement, and he walks back over to where Wooyoung is, the younger still on all fours and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. As soon as San is close enough, Wooyoung cants up, nose nudging at San’s erection. </p><p>“Can I suck you off?” Wooyoung asks. The older doesn’t budge.</p><p>“Can I suck you off, please?” he tries, and San reaches a hand down to ruffle Wooyoung’s hair.</p><p>“Sure, baby,” San responds, undoing his zip and shrugging his pants down. Impatient, Wooyoung lunges forward and tugs San’s briefs down with his teeth; San’s cock slaps against his face, and Wooyoung moans at the contact, already turning back to tongue at the length.</p><p>Almost immediately, he takes San all the way down to the hilt, nose pressing up against San’s abdomen as he gurgles his way around the length. San doesn’t even have to fuck Wooyoung’s throat because the younger does it for him, surging forward with an enthusiasm that gags him on San’s cock with each push. His pace is messy and haphazard, drool and precum dripping down onto his chin; San snakes his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair and grips tightly, thrusting forward with a persistent rhythm. It’s not long before San cums, releasing deep into Wooyoung’s throat with a satisfied groan. His hips stutter as he fills Wooyoung’s mouth; even after he’s done, Wooyoung hollows his cheeks around San’s softening length and sucks lazily at it, eyes dreamy and half-lidded. San inhales sharply at the overstimulation, bringing a hand to Wooyoung’s forehead to push the younger back. Wooyoung gives the tip of San’s cock one last thoughtful lick, digging into the slit, before settling back onto his knees, a content smile on his face.</p><p>San’s breathing is labored, but he manages a small chuckle. “Sometimes I forget just how much of a cockslut you are.”</p><p>Wooyoung shrugs and gets up onto his feet. As he passes San, he makes sure to ghost his hand over San’s cock, earning him a slap on the ass in return; with a laugh, Wooyoung disappears into the bedroom.</p><p>---</p><p>The day proceeds uneventfully towards dinner. Wooyoung takes a shower, then goes to the kitchen to cook up their meal; the entire time, San is holed up in his office, tying up loose ends from the trip. San finishes just as Wooyoung sets the table, mouth watering at the scent that twines in the air. He slinks over to where the younger is standing and presses a quick kiss to his cheek before finding his way to the chair opposite him.</p><p>San is much more animated compared to the morning, prattling excitedly about an article he read online. Wooyoung’s glad for the return to normalcy, though, with a start, he realizes that he’s a bit disappointed by the ostensible lack of mischief. The realization is immediately followed by suspicion - San did say an entire day, didn’t he? The day isn’t up yet, so what’s the older plotting now? Wooyoung could just ask San about it, but it’s not like the older would tell him; in any case, the mystery spikes Wooyoung’s excitement, and he’d rather not ruin the surprise for himself.</p><p>Setting those thoughts aside, Wooyoung digs into the food he made for them. The dish is relatively spicy, so Wooyoung drinks quite a bit of water, and San’s kind enough to get up and fetch refills as he downs the glasses. It’s almost suspicious how nice he is, but Wooyoung lets it go; San does tend to be more considerate after events like those that occurred in the afternoon. </p><p>The two of them decide to settle down on the couch and watch some TV before bed. An hour in, Wooyoung’s nestled up against San, head slotted underneath the older’s; one of San’s hands rests lightly on Wooyoung’s thigh, and the other absentmindedly plays with his hair. Wooyoung has grown accustomed to the plug inside him; it’s stimulating when he moves, but the shock is dulled and hardly enough to draw much reaction from him.</p><p>Still, the sensation inside of him sharpens and begets attention as all the water he consumed weighs on his bladder. Wooyoung shifts a bit to quell the sensation; his current position on the couch is too comfortable to tear away from just yet. His breathing becomes increasingly pressed as the pressure builds, and he fidgets, face flushing in arousal.</p><p>Then, all of a sudden, the realization hits him.</p><p>“You sly piece of shit,” Wooyoung hisses, pulling out of San’s embrace.</p><p>San turns to him, fake surprise written over his face. “Hmm?”</p><p>“Is this why you offered to refill the water?” </p><p>San smiles, tilting his head innocently. Then, before Wooyoung can react, the hand on his thigh travels up and presses down against his crotch, increasing the pressure ten-fold. Wooyoung cries out and thrashes away from San, a pout coming to rest on his face. </p><p>“I’m going to the bathroom,” he announces, motioning to get up. San pushes him back down onto the couch and climbs onto him, knees straddling Wooyoung’s legs. The look in his eyes is calculated as he regards Wooyoung; San brings a hand up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Wooyoung’s ear.</p><p>“I mean, you could,” he murmurs, leaning closer so that he pins Wooyoung against the back of the couch. His eyes are dark with desire, and Wooyoung can feel the fabric of San’s pants tenting against his thigh as the older pushes even nearer, lips pressing lightly to Wooyoung’s ear. “But what fun would that be?”</p><p>And with that, San clambers off of him, returning to his original position on the couch. Wooyoung gapes at him; the younger is left a flustered mess by what just happened, but San presents as if nothing at all had occurred. San refuses to make eye contact, and after another minute of sulking, Wooyoung relents, sliding back against the furniture.</p><p>A quarter of an hour passes, and Wooyoung is sweating now, fists clenched tightly above his knees as he tries to fight the urge in his bladder. The butt plug inside of him stays stationary, so it really shouldn’t be affecting Wooyoung as much as it does, but with each passing second, the sensation in his ass stokes the fire in his stomach until Wooyoung is fully hard, cock pushing against the confines of his pants.</p><p>“San,” he says, teeth gritted. “I really, really need to pee.”</p><p>San turns to him, expression pensive. “You can hold it for a bit more, can’t you, Youngie? Be a good boy for me, okay?”</p><p>And Wooyoung tries, but he doesn’t last another five minutes until he’s complaining again. This time, tears of frustration well up in his eyes; the heat that flushes his face courses through his entire body, only heightening the sensation in his bladder and his ass until Wooyoung is a wreck of his own doing.</p><p>“Fuck, San, I really need to use the bathroom,” he cries, fidgeting nonstop on the couch. At this point, even if he wanted to pee, it’s not like he can; he’s so, painfully hard, but nothing in Wooyoung is getting release, and the fact of the matter is enough to drive him to tears.</p><p>“Oh, baby,” San coos, bringing a hand to Wooyoung’s face to thumb away the tears that track down onto his cheek. His other hand goes to Wooyoung’s crotch, and before Wooyoung knows it, San has slipped a hand into Wooyoung’s pants and wrapped it around his cock.</p><p>Wooyoung keens, folding over onto San’s shoulder. He ruts into San’s hand as the older slides it up and down Wooyoung’s length, occasionally swiping his thumb over the tip. Wooyoung’s so, so close; he cries out, and just like that, San removes his hand from Wooyoung’s cock.</p><p>“Why’d you do that?” Wooyoung exclaims. He sniffles miserably, burrowing his face up against San’s neck. The older wraps an arm around him, then grips Wooyoung’s cock again; the process repeats itself three more times, San working Wooyoung up to the edge only to let him go at the last moment.</p><p>Tears stream unhindered down Wooyoung’s face, and his entire body is wracked by the force of his sobs, the sensation in his bladder and his cock and his ass all at once far too much for him. San pulls back to regard Wooyoung in full as the younger cries out of frustration, the tremble of his bottom lip and the white of his clenched knuckles absolutely precious.</p><p>San gets up off the couch, and Wooyoung grabs blindly at him; he misses and tumbles over, pressing flat against the furniture. Turning his head, he looks up at San dejectedly, chest heaving with effort.</p><p>“Let’s go to the bathroom, yeah?” San asks, extending his hand. Wooyoung grabs it, and he pulls the younger up, only for Wooyoung to nearly fall over. San catches him, and Wooyoung shivers in his embrace, whimpers pulling non-stop from the back of his throat. “Oh, Youngie,” he soothes, and he wraps Wooyoung’s arm around his shoulders before gently guiding the younger over to the bathroom.</p><p>San does a swift job of undressing himself, then does the same to Wooyoung; the entire time, the younger’s eyes are glazed, gaze simultaneously scattered and focused. He’s still whimpering, and residual drops fall from his lashes. San swipes them away before leading Wooyoung over to the shower. He stands the younger in front of him before leaning over and turning on the tap.</p><p>Wooyoung flinches when the water hits him; San braces him so that he doesn’t slip.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Wooyoung turns his head to the side and mutters a weak word of affirmation, eyes again teary. San presses his lips to the younger’s temple. “What do you need, baby?”</p><p>“Wanna pee, but I can’t, b’cause,” Wooyoung sniffles, and San runs his hands up and down the younger’s upper arms, “Because I—”</p><p>Wooyoung’s voice breaks, and his sentence devolves into a wretched sob.</p><p>“Hey, Youngie, it’s okay,” San soothes, wrapping his hands around the younger’s torso and pulling him closer. </p><p>Wooyoung shakes his head furiously, hands clutching at San’s. “I need to cum,” he says, voice hoarse. “Please, please, San, can I cum?”</p><p>“Of course, baby,” San says. “Do you want me to help?”</p><p>“Yes, please, I need you, <em>p-please,</em>” Wooyoung cries, and San reaches down to grip Wooyoung’s cock. The younger jolts and gently pushes his hand away, turning slightly to face San.</p><p>“Wanna cum from your cock,” Wooyoung whimpers.</p><p>And that’s all the prompting that San needs. He eases the plug from Wooyoung’s ass, and Wooyoung keens at the feeling; San’s arms, looped around his torso, keep him up and in place as San pushes into him.</p><p>Moans tumble freely from Wooyoung’s mouth, in time with San’s thrusts. Once he makes sure that Wooyoung is bracing himself against the tiled wall, San slides his hands up to Wooyoung’s nipples, twisting the buds so that Wooyoung cries out, rutting back against him with increased fervor. In a matter of moments, Wooyoung reaches his high, a sob ripping from his throat as he finds release. Still, San pushes into him, and the sheer force of the sensation forces the liquid from his bladder so that spurts of yellow hit the floor of the shower, and Wooyoung’s crying in embarrassment as San keeps thrusting, practically fucking the pee out of him.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before Wooyoung’s hard again, and he cries out when San’s hands close around his pecs. “You like that, huh? You like it when I squeeze your pretty little tits?”</p><p>Wooyoung nods and lets out an open-mouthed moan, too fucked out to give a proper response. He pushes back into San, entire body moving with a single goal in mind, chasing after the pressure building in his stomach. He tries his best to clench around San’s length; he wants to be good for San, and he’s satisfied only when he feels the hot spurts of San’s cum shooting into his ass. Wooyoung’s mind feels like mush, the layer of bliss fogging up his brain, and he climaxes shortly after, the sensation of San’s release spilling into him enough to push him over the edge again.</p><p>He’s absolutely exhausted, and he slumps down against the wall of the shower, eyes closed. San gently wraps his arms around Wooyoung and hoists him up, and that’s all Wooyoung remembers until he comes to, tucked neatly beneath the sheets of the bed.</p><p>San’s fingers comb gently through his hair, and his gaze is fond when Wooyoung turns to look at him. He moves his hand down to caress Wooyoung’s cheek, thumb brushing softly. “Are you feeling alright, baby? You were so good for me, Youngie. So perfect.”</p><p>Wooyoung smiles up at San and reaches out to him, and the older slides closer until their bodies are flush; Wooyoung snuggles into his chest, reveling in the warmth, eyelids drooping shut. Then, all of a sudden, his eyes flick back open; San startles at the intensity of the action.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I remember the text now,” Wooyoung seethes, peeling away from San. “I said ‘I’ll fuck <em>you </em>for an entire day’, not the other way around, you monpolizing bastard.”</p><p>“Huh, really?”</p><p>San pretends to think, and Wooyoung glowers at him. With a disgruntled huff, Wooyoung pulls the covers over his head and turns away from San. The older chuckles softly and wraps his arms around Wooyoung’s cocooned form.</p><p>“Hey, it was fun, though, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Wooyoung throws the covers back and flips to face San; his hair is adorably tousled by his movements, a few odd strands sticking upwards towards the back of his head, and a small pout hangs on his lips. “I’m going to get you back for this, you know.”</p><p>San raises his eyebrows, corners of his mouth quirked up in good humor. “Oh? Okay, I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p>Wooyoung grumbles something unintelligible - judging by how exaggerated his facial expressions are, he’s probably just mocking San - and the sulk on his lips lingers a moment more. Within the next minute, though, Wooyoung’s once again tucked up against the older, taken by a welcome and satiating slumber as San soothes his fingers gently through Wooyoung’s hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. </p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/alphabetsleuth">twt</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/alphabetsleuth">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>